Wrecking ball
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean hésite , il ne sait pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il veut profiter au maximum des personnes qu'il aime


_Hi! _

_C'est un OS qui m'est venu après avoir vu une illustration sur Tumblr,j'ai été tout de suite inspirée donc me voila. Je vais bientot publier la suite de Could be :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean y avait réfléchi plusieurs fois. Cela faisait des mois qu'il résistait à dire Oui mais aujourd'hui il était fatigué. Fatigué de cette misère quotidienne , de toute cette merde qu'il devait gérer, de cette putain d'Apocalypse qu'il devait éviter et ce connard de Lucifer qu'il devait à tout pris arrêter mais comment ? A part par ce moyen là , il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Alors il allait dire oui à Michel, il laisserait cet ange se ballader dans son slip et ses chausssettes car c'était la seule solution. Il savait que Sam allait dire oui à Lucifer il en était sur et certain. Le seul moyen d'anéantir l'ange déchu était de dire oui à l'archange Michel pour qu'elle intègre son corps et le détruise , il n'y avait que lui qui était assez fort pour le combattre. Pourquoi continuer à lutter? Tout était écrit depuis si longtemps bien avant leurs naissances , bien leurs conceptions même! Il avait été assez orgueilleux pour croire qu'il pouvait y échapper et anéantir Lucifer seul mais soyons sérieux qui était-il vraiment? Il ne serait jamais capable d'y arriver seul et puis c'était lui le responsable de la fin des temps. Il avait brisé le premier saut en Enfer , il avait le devoir de l'arrêter à présent.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Sam , ni à Bobby et surtout pas à Castiel. Il savait que si il le disait à l'être céleste ce derier le ferait douter. Ben évidemment son frère l'arrêterait ainsi que Bobby mais c'était Castiel qu'il redoutait le plus. Il se désisterait si il le disait à Castiel,il savait très bien comment il allait réagir. Castiel s'énerverait sans doute comme la dernière fois, il le frapperait et Dean hésitera. Alors contrairement à la dernière fois , il allait agir normalement comme si tout allait bien. Il profiterait des derniers moments avec les gens qu'il aime , il regarderait un film avec Sam et se disputerait gentiment avec Bobby pour qu'il lui passe encore une bière. Il prierait Castiel et lui demanderait de lui tenir compagnie , il mémorisera chacun de ses traits pour les enregistrer dans sa mémoire. Il gardera en tête chacun des ses penchements de tête , sa facon de le sonder avec ses yeux bleus , le petit sourire qui trainait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprenait une de ses blagues. Il s'était voilé la face pendant 2 ans mais maintenant c'était terminé. A quoi bon ? Demain il serait possédé par un ange. C'était assez drole de voir qu'au moment ou il acceptait enfin ses sentiments pour son protecteur , c'était quand il allait mourir. Quelle ironie!

Comme prévu , il était installé dans le salon avec Sam , il venait de finir de visionner le film. Son cadet rangea le bol de popcorn dans la cuisine tandis que Dean fermait la tv. Il était tard Bobby monta rapidement à l'étage , Sam ne tarda pas non plus. C'est au grand étonnement du cadet que Dean le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il monte se coucher. Il avait répondu à son étreinte.

\- Dean , est ce ca va?

\- Oui tout va bien Sammy , bonne nuit!

\- Bonne nuit , à demain. répondit-il suspicieux

Sur ce , il entama les escaliers pour s'éclipser à l'étage. Dean resta un moment sur le bas de l'escalier , il sourit en voyant son grand dadet de frère rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se tourna et sortit à l'extérieur. Il se faufila entre les nombreuses carcasses pour s'installer sur l'une d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et pria Castiel. Il ne dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'entendre un bruissement d'ailes à coté de lui. Il ne retint pas le sourire franchir ses lèvres lorsque Castiel le salua de son eternel:

\- Hello Dean.

\- Salut Cas' , ca va?

\- Oui et toi Dean?

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais rester avec moi avant que j'aille me coucher? _éluda-t-il_

Il priait intérieurement que ce dernier ne refuse pas.

\- Bien sur Dean.

Toujours droit comme un I , Castiel le sondait du regard. Dean détourna le regard pour être sur que Castiel ne lise pas la vérité dans ses yeux. L'ange avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert , ce qui effrayait le Winchester. Le chasseur n'était pas dévoiler ces sentiments et en un simple regard Castiel pouvait tout savoir sur ce qu'il ressentait c'était énervant.

Ils regardaient au loin calmement. La nuit noir pouvait être très apaisante, les étoiles pour seules lumières. Dean avait toujours adoré regardé le ciel étoilé accompagné d'une bière, aujourd'hui il avait Castiel. L'ange regardait en l'air captivé par ce simple spectacle, Dean quant à lui détourna son regard de la vue pour le diriger vers l'homme à coté de lui. A cet instant Castiel ressemblait à un gamin de 5 ans devant le sapin de Noel. Ces yeux pétillaient d'emerveillement devant une étoile filante qui passait par là.

\- Hey Cas' tu peux faire un voeu.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu viens de voir une étoile filante , nous les humains ont fait un voeu.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi souhaiter Dean.

\- C'est ton voeu Cas'.

\- Je veux que tu sois un jour heureux et poser dans une vie normale quand tu seras fini.

\- Cas' c'était un voeu pour toi pas pour moi. sourit-il gené

\- Je ne souhaite que cela Dean , c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Merci Cas'.

\- De rien Dean.

Il se concentra ensuite vers le ciel. Dean sourit de bonheur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils passèrent la fin de la nuit dehors à regarder les étoiles scintiller.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel était très inquiet, Dean avait disparu. Sam l'avait appelé la panique dans la voix. L'ainé était introuvable , et pourtout toutes ces affaires était encore là. L'Impala était toujours garé à l'entrée alors ou était-il? L'ange avait passé toute la journée à le chercher , il avait regardé dans tous les endroits stratégiques qui plairaient à l'humain mais aucune piste.

Alors qu'il le cherchait , il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille , Dean l'appelait. Rapidement il s'envola en direction de Dean, il arriva dans un entrepot désinfecté. Qu'est ce que Dean faisait la? Et surtout comment avait-il fait pour arriver jusque la? L'entrepot se trouvait a des milliers de kilometes de chez Bobby et Dean n'avait pas pris l'Impala.

Il poussa la porte du batiment avec délicatesse. Il entra doucement dedans et retint la porte pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit. Peut-être que Dean était en danger , alors mieux vaut être prudent. Il marcha d'un pas silencieux vers le centre de la salle , aucun signe du chasseur.

\- Castiel!

Il se retourna vers la voix. Dean lui faisait face , Castiel haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que le Winchester portait un costume noir. Pourquoi était-il habillé comme cela , était-il sur une enquête?

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Castiel. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par tes exploits.

C'était Dean et pourtant Castiel ne le reconnaissait pas. Il eut le déclic lorsqu'il vit que les yeux verts de Dean avait laissé place à des yeux qui tournait plus vers le bleu. Il comprit de suite

\- Michel?

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel fut pris de frissons lorsqu'il vit le regard sévère que lui lança l'homme pour qu'il ferait tout. A travers Dean , Michel le dévisageait du regard. Castiel n'en croyait pas ses yeux , Dean avait dit oui!

\- C'est dommage

Le regard de Castiel ne quittait pas les lèvres de Dean. Il crut s'écrouler lorsque Michel dit d'une voix méchante

\- Il était amoureux de toi.

Le monde de Castiel s'anéntit à ce moment-là , il sentit les jambes de Jimmy lacher. A bout de force , il se laissa tomber par terre. Michel , pas le moins du monde toucher par cette vue, quitta l'entrepot. Castiel quant à lui resta agenouillé sur le sol, il avait tout perdu! Une larme , une seule glissa sur sa joue.

* * *

_Désolé c'est triste mais cela se finit comme cela , je vous promets que je limiterais les histoires tristes. Comme le disent certain(e)s la série est déja assez déprimante mais pour celle ci , il ne pouvait pas en etre autrement désolé. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé l'écrit._

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
